


卓拉珍珠

by stardust444



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Twisted Sidon?, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Link, belly bulge, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust444/pseuds/stardust444
Summary: 林克十分渴望参与到卓拉族的交配季，于是他签署了交配条款，可以和合格的雄性卓拉交配，并接纳他们的“珍珠”。林克最终匹配到他的老板，Mr.Ruta，并且被他吃抹干净了。这个男人出乎林克意料之外地心机。
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	卓拉珍珠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zora Pearls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510151) by [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette). 

> 作者的话：  
关于“黑化希多？”。他不像….KATSUAI里那样黑暗和邪恶。但是他…..绝对头脑混乱而且精神失常的。林克【在半推半就中】被他夺走了自由，特别是在文章最后，林克会在超级精神恍惚的状态下生出鱼卵LOL【怕你没看到tag，特别提醒文内含有产卵情节】。我一直都想写产卵，这是我一个半公开的kink。这个故事的结尾会有些诡异。我本来想做一个甜甜的温馨结局嗯嗯嗯…….它不是。希多扭曲的精神状态，林克将经历一些对他有负面影响的事情，然后最后会有“你们恨我爱”的开放式结局=））））阅读愉快~
> 
> 译者的话：  
因为这篇是现代设定，所以为了一些朋友译者自己加了一些注释，get到的都不用管那些注释啦。  
原文中的MG太太用的附加句——可能不太好理解，为了方便阅读所以我这边改成了【】  
后面还会继续翻MG太太的更多作品的，中间要到了海兽太太的授权，所以两边的翻译会一起做的！【但是我太慢了！】  
依旧是一边勃起一边做的翻译，太太的文笔依然是那么美味，有能力的朋友可以看太太原文，有什么问题都是我的锅！欢迎帮忙捉虫。  
我爱林林！

林克在17岁之前都不知道“大小女王（Size Queen）”是什么，直到他看了他人生中第一部的卓拉/海利亚人黄片。从那时候开始，他马上明白了那是什么意思，并且立即戴起了这个头衔。事实上，男性卓拉【至少有屌的卓拉】，他们只会在特定条件下发情。林克喜欢做爱，不论他炮友的种族和大小。只要他能得到他想要的【那种被塞得满满的感觉，那种让他尾脊酸痒的感觉】，种族和大小都无所谓。可自从他长大，开始开拓他的成人世界之后，林克一次次地发现自己对那种终极愉悦的渴望。他简直是靠那些黄片活下去的，疯狂地想感受两根阴茎进入自己时的感觉。那跟玩具完全不一样。他想要一双手抓住他往下按，牙齿咬住他来固定住他。尽管他对卓拉身体结构十分热爱【主要是雄性的】但他从来都没有接触过任何一个。林克也不能随便去哪里勾搭一个陌生卓拉，他不敢，而且这太不靠谱了。他从来就没机会和一个雄性卓拉成为朋友，然后再把那发展成一段恋情。一些卓拉女孩倒是很喜欢他，爱慕着他娇小的身体和敏感的耳朵，但她们没有他想要的。所以林克放弃了，不再去肖想那双令人销魂的阴茎，再也没机会体验那终极的满足感。所以当他发现卓拉配对服务时，那完全是个意外，但他还是把这当是在他莽撞的善良和多年无私的行为后，海利亚女神终于给他的奖励。

实际上，林克也不算是意外“发现”的配对服务，更像是他偷听到的，从他目前的意淫对象那里。也就是他的老板，Mr.Ruta*，他的英俊像太阳一样耀眼。不，Mr.Ruta温和又优雅，还有其他很多优点。他就像大理石雕像那样俊美——他脸上的线条和棱角都那么清晰，还有那能穿透人心的双眼。林克桌子上的电脑每十分钟就要黑屏一次。林克靠它来知道自己是不是又盯着Mr.Ruta 看太久了。也就是盯那么久才会让林克偷听到了Mr.Ruta的哀叹，卓拉的交配季就快到了。他在和自己个人助理悄悄讨论这件事，一个叫Bazz*的卓拉小伙。Bazz有着典型优美的卓拉体形和骨架，就跟Mr.Ruta一样，但林克的心在他的老板那里。Mr.Ruta滔滔不绝地抱怨着这次又要度过一个孤独的季节，Bazz哼着点头。在听到这段对话之前，林克一点都不知道关于卓拉交配或者两只卓拉该怎么上床的事情。但是听到Mr.Ruta蜂蜜般的嗓音说起这件事之后，他必须知道。

（译注：希多的姓氏原型是神兽露塔）

“Bazz，你有丈夫，所以你都不知道把那些完好珍珠放着像海垃圾一样腐烂带来的沉重罪恶感有多么糟糕。”Mr.Ruta叹息着，头向后仰，红色的鱼尾悬挂在他完美西装下的肩膀中间。“把我和一个女人关在一起太危险了，哪怕一两天都是折磨。毕竟我并不偏好女性……”

“你试过配对服务么？”Bazz建议，厌烦了他的抱怨。“你知道他们可以给你一个确切的方案的，起码比你在这跟我发牢骚要好。”

之后他们走出了林克的听力范围，但是Mr.Ruta的话给了林克两个启示。一个是卓拉之间的性爱完全不是林克之前想的那样——“珍珠”到底是个什么玩意？它们对Mr.Ruta来说有什么意义？——另一个就是，Mr.Ruta更喜欢男人。不如说，只喜欢。林克回家的时候几乎砸坏了他的门，他迫不及待地想要开始研究了。坐在他明亮的笔记本屏幕面前，林克全程张着嘴看完那些教育视频。它们是为还未成年的卓拉准备的，用一种临床的且不色情的方式传授他们关于他们身体的信息。这些对林克来说简直是头脑轰炸。一切都与他的身体…与一般的海利亚人的身体截然不同。他当然早就知道关于雄性卓拉和他们那对鳍足的事情，也知道它们在没有勃起的时候是如何藏起来的。但事实上，所有卓拉都会产卵——也就是他们说的“珍珠”，它们一点都不像林克想象的那样——这把林克吓得坐了回去。他之前觉得叫它们“珍珠”，可能是因为他们是完美的圆形，还有多重的颜色。其实不同的卓拉有不同的珍珠，但是它们都有一个黑色的中点，那是DNA储存的地方，只要和雄性的精子结合，最终就会变成一个卓拉宝宝。中心的黑点被一层不透明的外层包裹着，有点像星球的地层。外表层有很多种颜色，通常取决于产卵的卓拉皮肤的颜色。

看到各种不同珍珠的图片之后，林克开始好奇它们的大小，还有雄性卓拉是怎么产下这东西的。雄性卓拉的珍珠是没有生育能力的，缺少含有DNA的黑点。不过，它们的大小和形状应该和鸡蛋一样。要找到有比例的珍珠图片，还是要花费一些时间在网上搜索的。最开始他想它们一定像青蛙卵那样，随后意识到他们的巨大差别。完全成熟的卓拉的体型是巨大的，在所有海拉鲁的其他种族之上。他们的珍珠一定要比那还要大。最终，林克觉得他们不会比乒乓球更大了。林克不安地扭动着，读着关于雄性卓拉怎么处理那些“无用”的珍珠的文章。显然，雄性会用其中一根鳍足喷射出那些无用的卵。另一根鳍足会在交配季时更长更柔软，也就是他们用的那根。还好，珍珠直到他们产下之前大多都是液体状态，可以简单又无痛地被喷射出来。林克一边用手揉着自己的脸，一边看着关于雄性卓拉和产卵的动画。他不应该因为这个勃起的。这是教育性的，几乎应该是枯燥的…..

那晚，林克推迟了两个小时去睡觉，在互联网上搜寻着相关的黄片。羞耻的汗水润湿了他的后颈，让他的腿在桌下轻晃着，但是他想要这个。林克终于找到了一小段两个卓拉之间的业余黄片来满足他的怪癖。还好，他知道他们都是成年的，多亏于他们高大又丰满的身材。已经有很多紧张和火辣的羞耻感在他身体里冲荡着，几乎让他想吐。如果他是一个未成年的卓拉在干这种事的话……桌子被林克的摇地咯咯响，他用力地摇头来把这个想法从他脑袋里驱散。这没有什么好害羞的。他没有伤害任何人，也没有支持任何虐待的想法，他也没有占视频里男人的便宜。这些都是成人拍的业余片。据林克所知，没人逼他们去做这些。他现在看的两个卓拉明显不像是被强迫的。林克咬住他的下唇，看着两个卓拉交合着，他的手用力按住自己的内裤。看到上面的卓拉拔出来，他咬紧了牙齿。一股珍珠混着液体几乎立马就从他伴侣的私处喷涌出来。林克甚至都不需要把手伸到他内裤里面就射出来了，再次没有直接碰到阴茎就弄脏了他的短裤。林克瘫在了他的椅子上，终于砰地一声关上了他的笔记本。在这两个小时内射了太多次，让他感到酸痛，他早就过了正常上床睡觉的时间。正因为如此，明天会是很难熬的一天。

不过，在研究卓拉交配的习性和身体构造之前，林克已经找到了Mr.Ruta所说的配对服务。他在互联网上找到了很多家。当他发现有一家著名的服务中心居然就建在城堡镇*本地时，林克几乎眼珠都要瞪出来了。显然，居住在城堡镇以及其周围的大比例卓拉已经为这项服务提供了保证，以及他们自称拥有一百多名卓拉男性客户。林克已经为此流过口水了。在他更深一步的研究后，他发现接受卓拉珍珠是一项免费服务。成为客户的卓拉必须要跟公司支付费用。对林克来说，这几乎就是一个约会网站，只不过是其中一方需要付钱，然后也没有真正的约会在里面。在搜索那些下流的黄片之前，他好长一段时间的脸涨得通红，在椅子上坐立难安，林克已经详细阅读过了申请流程。这些流程比他最开始想的要更全面些。公司不会让那些心术不正的人和疾病有机可趁：他们需要一份背景调查，和一份没有性传染病的证明和一些之类的东西。处理申请需要两个星期，这个网站还推荐了一些合作的诊所，来保证大体时间。林克在入睡的时候想着这些，在他今晚多重高潮带来的愉悦和麻木中入睡了。

（译注：原文是Castle Town，其实原型应该就是海拉鲁城堡中心）

配对服务中心的面试过程并没有让林克特别紧张，不像接到告诉他有潜在匹配可能的电话那样紧张。穿着他最合身的西装出现在市中心的总部，坐在公司玻璃和金属的等候室中，林克小心不弄皱自己的裤子。他在一个月前就被邀请了，正好是卓拉交配黄金季。他已经提交了另外的一份体格检查给了配对中心的医务部，证明他的确没有疾病。他都不知道这里检查会这么….严密。但能接触到愿意和他上床的卓拉，这只是一个很小的代价。也不是说他过去一个月的运气不好。那些雄性卓拉登记时上交的要求没有一个与他足够符合的，这几乎伤到了他的自尊。但是配对服务就是这样运作的，面试他的女人这样告诉他。雄性卓拉付给公司超高的费用，填好一份冗长又全是细节的表格，来阐明他们想找什么样的产卵对象【在他和其他申请的人中】然后公司再把他们匹配在一起。林克坐在僵硬的椅子上，用力地吞咽一下，好奇如果这里不止一场配对的话，是谁在和他匹配。这太让人神经紧绷了，在林克差两秒就准备离开时，一个工作人员踏进了房间，微笑地对他说道。

“我们为你准备好了，Mr.Farore*”

（译注：费罗，原型是游戏里对应林克的费罗龙）

将几缕从他马尾里掉下的的头发捋到耳后，林克点头，然后从他微颤的腿上站起来，他是这个房间中最后的面试者。在这里坐了快有一个小时了，看着候选人一个个减少。他担忧地发现他们都有点…..像他。至少他们都有相同的特征：海利亚人，男性，娇小，金发，蓝眼，有雀斑。没有人惊讶或者好奇地盯着林克。这点倒是很新奇，至少看到了五个像他的海利亚人…..这给林克前十分钟的试炼带来了不少娱乐，他的手机在漫长等待的中途就宣告着没电了，而且到现在，他都汗流不止。这个漂亮的利特人把他们叫走之后，他也没看见任何人回来。他们都被选上了么？还是说这场面试有不止一个客户，然后他们都想要长得差不多的人？焦虑重重，林克紧张地想到他们或许因为某种原因全都被拒绝掉了。假如是一个客户的话，他在找什么？其他人身上没有他要找的东西么？林克踏进面试室，一个有两面窗户的办公室，当他看到看到他的客户是谁时，他的大脑立即一片空白。

并不是Mr.Ruta才有那种辉红色和奶油色的光滑皮肤。卓拉们有各种形状，大小和颜色。但是林克不可能认错那个尾巴，或者是胯部和肘部的鳍片。当Mr.Ruta凝视城市的目光转向他们脚下的暮色时，他的眼中闪烁着震惊和兴奋。这是林克见过Mr.Ruta最有表现力的表情了。他是一个偏高冷的卓拉，当他生气或者兴奋时会狂暴一些，但是其他时候都十分禁欲。好吧，可能不是禁欲，但是明显总是对周围的事物都感到无聊和无趣。傲慢。但是现在，没有一丝那种平凡单调乏味的痕迹了。Mr.Ruta没有惊呼出他的名字之类的。他看见林克时最开始是惊讶。然后那双林克熟知，幻想了无数次的金黄眼睛，在他走近林克时渐渐眯起来。Mr.Ruta狂热的目光在林克身上上下摸索，就像在手指在他皮肤上画着火圈。林克必须克制住自己，才能压下退后或者逃跑的想法。他没有理由害怕自己的老板。Mr.Ruta才是需要这个的人，才是那个在危险处境中的人。但是林克在太多的夜里碾转反侧，粗暴地爱抚着自己，想象着那些黄色爪子的长长手指伸向他，甘美的声音低语着他的名字使他颤抖。所以当Mr.Ruta在他面前停下来，十分靠近他时，林克站着保持完全不动，盯着他老板西装夹克的纽扣看。

“他很完美，”Mr.Ruta对着主持面试的利特人说。他盯着林克继续说。“他是最后的？”

“是的，Mr.Ruta，不过我们明天有另外一组准备的人选，如果——”

“没有那个必要，”他打断她。

她的羽毛因为他的粗鲁蓬起来，但是他根本没有看她一眼。林克在他老板贪婪又逼人的注视下想要退缩。仿佛如果不是那个利特人还在这里，Mr.Ruto就已经把他的西装撕成碎片，将他按压到会议桌上了。林克流着汗，用力地吞咽着，直直的盯着前面。他的头与Mr.Ruta的胸口底部齐平，可能和他胸旁最后的鳃裂差不多高。林克处于有利的位置，这让他准确地知道Mr.Ruta抬起手伸向他的脸的那一刻。手指抓住了他的下巴，将林克的头抬起。林克从来没有和Mr.Ruta这样靠近过，从来没有直接跟他说过话。所以当站到可以直接看见他双眼轮廓的黑线，可以看清Mr.Ruta脸上奶油色到眼睛上红色的冠这样近的距离……林克忘记了呼吸，直到Mr.Ruta对着他坏笑着。握住他下巴的手指收紧，拇指几乎抚摸上他的下唇，Mr.Ruta放下他的手。他引起了林克的注意。那正是他想要的。

“通常情况下，”Mr.Ruta低声说着，声音在他喉咙里酝酿着，“我们会坐在这里，通过一堆无聊又正式的面试，来确定你是我想要的，而且你也同意。你要签一些文件，然后我们从那里开始。”Mr.Ruta向他弯下腰，尽管利特女人为他不当的行为大喊大叫着。她没有听到Mr.Ruta的下一句话，对着林克的耳朵私语着，近到能感到苍白的嘴唇触碰着他。“但是那都是无用的空谈，不是么，林克？行动比那要有力地多，你不觉得么？”

林克沉浸在他的名字从Mr.Ruta唇舌间滑过的声音中。Mr.Ruta一直都知道他的名字？难道是他们被带进来之前，他注意到了面试者们的名字么？还是说这是双向匿名的？后者明显要更安全一些。所以Mr.Ruta知道他，还在他们工作的时候看着他，林克想到这里忍不住打起了寒颤。或许他对Mr.Ruta单方面的意淫【或许是单相思？】并不是单方面的。林克颤抖着，Mr.Ruta重新站直了身看着他，等待着一个回答。双手在他的两边握紧，怕做出什么蠢事，林克轻轻地点了下头。

“Yes,sir.”

Mr.Ruta低哼着，“好极了，”然后转过身去处理那位还差两秒钟就准备拽着Mr.Ruta头鳍把他扯开的利特主持。林克僵在原地，痛苦地意识到自己的心跳得有多快，他的脸皮底下的血液有多烫。他终于得到他想要的了。和他肖想多年的那位一起。这几乎太过了。当主持出现在他面前的时候，林克吓了一跳，她毛茸茸的脸因为恼火而皱在一起。

“这真是非常不符合规矩，Mr.Farore。如果你不同意这场配对的话，你完全有权利可以拒绝离开，不会有人强迫你的。”

林克眨了几下眼睛，越过他的肩膀向后看。Mr.Ruta弯腰背靠在会议桌的边缘，双手交叉在他宽广的胸前。他的脚踝也交叉着。完全是一副游刃有余地期待着的样子，看不透他的想法。但是林克不可能会弄错那双金黄色的眼睛看自己的方式，贪婪目光掠过自己的每一寸，逗留在他的嘴唇和臀部上。林克舔了下嘴唇，恰好注意到Mr.Ruta目不转睛地凝视着他的动作。像一阵小小的电流击中了他，林克知道他被盯上了。他被一位有足够的钱和权利来买一个像他这样的人盯上了。林克好奇这些都花了Mr.Ruta多少钱，在这三天左右的时间都花了多少钱才能将他们连在一起。浅浅地吸入一口气，林克转回头，看着不满的主持。

“我需要签些什么文件？”

当他走出来，迈向他来时不得不停入的收费超高的车库时，一辆昂贵时髦的黑窗轿车缓缓地开到他的身边。林克停下来，怀疑Mr.Ruta不是司机就是后面的乘客，但是等一下。他在楼上才签的合同上写着林克和Mr.Ruta将在下周的某天后呆在一起三天。Mr.Ruta试图说服主持让他今天就带着林克回家——林克也渴望地同意了。但是她坚决地遵守配对公司的规定。现在，林克知道了Mr.Ruta是那种总是能得到他想要的东西人，无论要花费多少精力和时间，他总会有办法。林克怀疑自己之后要么是在路上被拦下，要么是工作中。果然他是对的。

Mr.Ruta英俊的脸庞随着黑窗的下降一寸寸地显现了。林克回了他一个微弱的微笑，Mr.Ruta嘴角的末端微微上扬。但也只是微微。

“我希望在你跑掉之前抓到你。”

林克向车走近一些，这样他们就不用隔着一整条街说话了。

“在下周之前我们都不应该见面的，Mr.Ruta。我要回我的车上了。

“我们签的合同的确****是****这样说的，的确，但是.....”

林克吞咽一下，等待着接下来的转折。在Mr.Ruta嘴角的抽动已经拉伸成了一个货真价实的露齿笑。他就像读一本儿童书一样读懂了林克。

“我不能把我的车留在车库，先生，它会被拖走的。”

“不用担心，我会派人去处理它。”车门的门锁从里面打开了，车门大敞开，林克伸手就能碰到它的边缘。“进来。”

林克犹豫了一会儿。

“嗯....但是先生，我需要换洗衣物和洗漱包....我的牙刷....”

Mr.Ruta哼了一声，挪到了另外一个后座上。

“是什么让你觉得等到我家之后你还需要穿任何一丝的衣服？”他半睁着眼说着，目光游走在林克全身上下。

“一切都会为你准备好的，林克。上.车。”

Mr.Ruta的坚持就像鱼钩一样抓住了林克的心，他的声音诱惑着林克进去。林克不再回头看街和车周围的行人一眼，他握住了车门，然后坐进去了。林克用力把车门关上，在他准备给自己系上安全带或者让自己坐好之前，巨大的双手放在了他的身上。这辆车是专门为大型乘客设计的。所以当Mr.Ruta握住他的胯举起他，把他拖过去的时候，林克没有把头撞在车顶上。Mr.Ruta低哼着，将林克安置在他的大腿上，迫使林克的双腿打开大张，环绕在他的腰上。车子开始颠簸，从路边驶走，进入车流。林克的裤子在座位上没有摩擦力，如果没有Mr.Ruta的双手的话他可能会滑下去。不管怎样，他们底下的皮革随着增加的重量发出声响，林克的膝盖陷入座位中。林克的双手不知道要放哪里，然后它们发现Mr.Ruta宽阔的胸口是一个不错的地方。Mr.Ruta不像林克西装下那么温暖，多亏了他的低体温。林克或许会惊叹他们之间的差异，如果不是那双抓住他头发利爪拽着他，将他拉入一个锋利又粗暴的吻中的话。

林克在他老板上面惊呼，他的嘴马上被一条长又灵活的舌头填满。他从来没有亲过卓拉，从来就没有对应这种事的经验。Mr.Ruta在亲吻中十分凶狠，翻动着咬着林克柔软的嘴唇，或者用他的舌头刺擦着林克的。林克在他们亲吻时攀住Mr.Ruta的双肩。这貌似坚固的支撑物是唯一防止林克融化的东西。Mr.Ruta短暂地拉开来看着他，然后再强行地亲上去，林克能感受到每一声低吼和咆哮在他嘴唇上的震动，让他刺痒。林克尝试想说些什么，但是他的嘴已经没有多少空间可以发出声音。他只能当Mr.Ruta的舌头退回时发出一些微小的呻吟。当他们总算分开的时候，林克头低下喘息着，盯着他长裤上明显的帐篷。Mr.Ruta的手从他的头发滑下，再次紧握住了他的胯，然后卓拉驱使着林克和他一起摩擦着。

“我想这样做很久了，林克。”他低语着。“你不知道每天能看到你却不能碰你有多么难熬。”看着林克在他们发情般的摩擦中呼吸急促，Mr.Ruta咯咯笑着。“呣....但那都是过去了，现在，你是我的。”

Mr.Ruta的一只手再次拧住了林克的马尾，将他的头扬起。林克的手掌平放在Mr.Ruta的胸口，阻止他们激烈热吻的复燃。

“先生，等一下，拜托，”林克喘着气，Mr.Ruta的双手拉紧了。“求求你，温柔一点，我从来都没有...”

金色的双眼猛地张开，Mr.Ruta误解了林克所谓的“从来”没有干的事。

“你是处子么，林克？”

热度升上了微红的脸颊，林克在Mr.Ruta的紧抓中摇头。

“不，只是....我从来没有和卓拉....”

Mr.Ruta的胸口紧贴着林克的震动着，他低语，“那更好，我会毁了你，让没人可以染指你。”他的手指在林克的发丝间收紧，直到产生疼痛。

“把你的手放下来。”

这听上去没有商量的余地。战栗着，林克把手收回，重新攀住了Mr.Ruta的双肩。卓拉一定是被取悦到了，因为他把林克拉地更近一些。他们在嘴唇相碰的时候停了一下，林克颤抖着等待着接下来的掠夺再次开始。但是这一次，Mr.Ruta对着他的嘴唇轻哼，将数个柔软又温柔的吻按压在他的双唇上。林克在Mr.Ruta的大腿上吓了一跳，没有预料到这样的温和。Mr.Ruta停了一下观察林克的反应。林克在他的大腿上扭动着，尝试不呼吸地那么用力。但是很快就败给了那热情的注视，林克向前摇动一些来发起一个吻。Mr.Ruta默许了，再一次将他的嘴唇牢牢地压上林克的。当他们分开的时发出一声小小的水声，金色的眼睛注视着林克舔着他的嘴唇。

“这就是你想要的？”

林克点头，双手紧握着Mr.Ruta的肩膀

“是的，先生....我有个问题....”

他们坐好，不再摩擦着对方。Mr.Ruta叹息着，在座位上放松，点头示意林克继续。

肩膀缩着，林克盯着Mr.Ruta西装外套的领口继续说，“如果我们是下周才该见面....我会和你呆在一起多久？”

Mr.Ruta的双唇扭曲着，像是在忍住一个露齿笑。他在林克下面挪动着，有什么坚固的东西顶着林克西装裤下的臀缝。林克当然知道那是什么。Mr.Ruta饥渴的反应几乎夺走了他的呼吸。他的老板比他幻想地还要天赋异禀。林克在Mr.Ruta的大腿上战栗着，抑制住想要和那在他后面霸道的坚挺一起研磨的冲动。一根或者两根在他体内时会是什么感觉？他的嘴可以吃得下一根么，还是说林克要放弃Mr.Ruta低吟着他的名字然后射在他嘴里的美梦么？林克在裤子下抽动着，回味着Mr.Ruta的阴茎们和他们承诺好的愉悦。Mr.Ruta哼着收紧了林克胯上的手，拇指爱抚着林克长裤掩盖着的勃起的凸起的地方。

“我在想....”Mr.Ruta停下来，就好像他真的思考了一段时间一样，像他不知道林克到底会在他手中多久一样。“两周？三周？”

林克坐回去了一点，在他的胯可以允许的范围内。足够让林克对Mr.Ruta投去好奇的目光，他的眉头皱在一起。

“嗯....这，额，是个不错的笑话，先生。”

带着一本正经的表情，Mr.Ruta慢慢开口，“我没在开玩笑。”

林克在Mr.Ruta的大腿上吓地跳起来，无意间用臀部摩擦着他下面的坚挺。

“三-三周？先生，嗯...”林克脸红地几乎让自己感到眩晕，但是他得坚持说下去。“据我对卓拉交配季的了解，个体的交配季只会持续很...很短的几天？”

Mr.Ruta坏笑着对着他挑逗，“呣...的确。但是当有像你这样乐意配合的漂亮对象时，我们可以再久一点。”

这对于林克的头脑来说太过了，听到他的老板说他漂亮让他开始发神。一声警报的高鸣在林克的脑中响起。所有的出口都被封锁了，所有的窗户都是防破的。完全一团混乱。整整三周近乎不休止地和Mr.Ruta上床......林克知道雄性卓拉的珍珠比他们能容纳的还要多，与雌性完全相反，因为一个雌性卓拉只需要一个或者两个卵来变成小鱼崽。他们不会想要五十个孩子的—那会造成巨大的人口问题。他记不起为什么雄性卓拉会产生更多的卵—在他耳朵间的高鸣很干扰人—但是想象着那些珍珠，Mr.Ruta会随着每一次的高潮将他们放进哪里...林克的指甲挖进了Mr.Ruta昂贵的西装外套面料，想着他会被塞满，然后被现在正稳住他的双臂搂入怀中。当他紧张时Mr.Ruta会抚摸他的头发安慰他么？Mr.Ruta也会注意到林克的愉悦，触碰他照顾他么？Mr.Ruta的声音环绕着林克通红抽动的耳朵，但是他什么都听不到，直到Mr.Ruta掐了下他的胯。

“当我跟你说话的时候听着，林克”Mr.Ruta的声音中没有火气，但是林克依然用力点头。“我也有个问题问你。你会反对陪我那么久么？”

肩膀耸动，林克咬着他的下唇，说道，“我不能错过那么多的工作，先生，我会被开除或者—”

Mr.Ruta为林克可怜的借口发出一声短暂的笑声。

“好吧，好消息是我就是那个负责签署你解雇文件的人。当然我永远都不会这么做，我美味的小小海利亚人。”Mr.Ruta弯腰向前，在林克的前额轻啄了一个吻。“如果有机会，我会在办公室的每个角落都把你上一遍。当我站在你后面时经常这样想，把你推到办公桌上面，然后把你搞得一团糟。”

林克的胃因为这个想法而收紧。他也有同样的想法。林克颤抖着，Mr.Ruta的吻沿着他的额头，再到他的双眼间，到他的鼻尖，最后终于停在了他的嘴唇上。

“你甚至都不会注意到三周过去了，林克。你会忙于在愉悦中翻滚，和被我的珍珠塞满到溢出来” Mr.Ruta在他下面低吼着，听到林克的呻吟，在他的嘴唇上裂开嘴笑着。“你想过么？那么多它们在你里面，而且我只会给你更多，直到你无法忍受。你会被它们撑大，然后我会帮你一个个地把它们生出来。你喜欢那样么，林克？”

“求求你，”林克喘息着。他死死地抓住Mr.Ruta的肩膀，手上的关节露出骨头的白色。“我从来没有这么地想要过，先生。求求你....对我做你想做的吧。”

这时Mr.Ruta终于吻了他。又一个温柔的，甜蜜的吻，让林克眩晕。叹了一声，Mr.Ruta再次回躺入座位中，满足地让他们的身体一起摇动着。

“那么这就说好了。你不会等太久，林克。很快你就会拥有全部的我。”

“保证？”林克透过散在他脸上的金色刘海看向Mr.Ruta。

一只巨大的红色手掌放开林克的胯部伸上来，把那些刘海从他的眼睛前顺开。这是来自Mr.Ruta多么炫耀的喜爱，林克坐直了身体，直盯着那双要将他吞噬的金色双眼。

“当然。”

剩下的路程都十分安静，除了林克偶尔发出的喘息。Mr.Ruta让林克留在他的大腿上，在他觉得林克冷静下来的时候调戏他。林克肯定在他的长裤和内裤前面已经慢慢开始湿了一片了，但是黑色把湿渍藏地很好。Mr.Ruta顶着的他下面没有一丁点软化的迹象。林克只希望比起这一根坚挺，他能享受到两根鳍足。头脑眩晕，林克好奇它们会是什么样子。黄片已经让他熟悉了各种大小形状的鳍足。Mr.Ruta带着脊的粗壮鳍足，这些期望曾让林克为之狂热，让他几乎没有碰自己的阴茎就射了。如今，Mr.Ruta和他在车里一起厮磨，林克担心他的老板会只用这一丁点的触碰就让他射出来。Mr.Ruta不时会用手轻轻地擦过林克裤子上的凸起，但是从不按下去或者握住什么的。不，只是一种戏弄的爱抚，使林克向上弓起自己，像一只动物一样喘息。直到Mr.Ruta扶着林克，把他从自己身上分开，然后踏出车外，林克才恢复一些理智。尽管，那只够他跟着Mr.Ruta出去。

林克一眼就看到了Mr.Ruta家茂密的山林和现代化的建筑。然后就是他臀部上的手指，掐弄和挤压着，催促他向前走。从车前走到Mr.Ruta的大宅门前真是一个挑战。Mr.Ruta让这变成挑战的，因为他的双手总是游走在林克的臀部上，环住他的胯，挤压着他的双腿之间。这是一种无尽的折磨，然后每当林克脚软时，Mr.Ruta总会抓住他，防止他摔倒。这附近也没有邻居，会听到在每当Mr.Ruta格外用力触碰下，林克的尖叫和大声的呻吟。他带有利爪的手指小心地按压摩擦在林克长裤的布料上，挤弄着他的臀部。当Mr.Ruta的手指聚在他臀瓣的面料上，摩擦在它们中间时，林克吓了一跳。林克绝望地攀住他老板搂住他的那只手臂，Mr.Ruta右手的手指向下漂移到林克的肚子，来抚摸他阴茎的根部。那只手臂防止林克融化成一滩烂泥落在地上。他们蹒跚地停在门前，尽管Mr.Ruta忙着打开门锁，他的右手仍然在爱抚林克的身体。主动权回到了林克手里，他将臀部摇撞上身后Mr.Ruta的胯上。伴随着Mr.Ruta胸口传来的低隆声，门飞快的打开了。门开之后，他把林克推过门槛，然后将身后的门踢关上。门砰地关上，宣告着结束。林克在很长一段时间里都不会去别的地方了。

猛推和之前的那些摸索的触碰让他几乎喘不过气来，林克双手放在膝盖上撑起自己。Mr.Ruta的影子落在他身上，林克猛地抬起他的头，与他对视着。

“脱下你的衣服，不然我把它们撕下来”

Mr.Ruta说着，缓缓向他走近，林克像一根拨动的弦似的点头。

“我会的，我会的。”他的手指在解开纽扣时颤抖着。林克同时也在向后退，Mr.Ruta向前逼近着。“我们....我们不应该先吃点什么，或者...或者聊一聊好了解下对—”

“我们后面会有大把的时间做那个，”Mr.Ruta一边吼叫地打断，一边抓住林克左手的手腕，将他拽入走廊。林克跌跌撞撞地走着，直到来到了一扇关着的门前。Mr.Ruta把林克拽到面前，将娇小的海利亚人撞在门上，用一只巨大的手，将他的双腕固定在他的头顶。林克扬起他的头，将他的嘴献给卓拉，但那不是Mr.Ruta的目标。他弓起后背，近到他的呼吸打在林克的脸上。“别再有更多的干扰。我等待这一刻已经很多年了，我会得到你，林克。”

林克的胸腹起伏着，想要吸入更多的空气。Mr.Ruta一只手就把他的两只手腕抓住，林克从没想过这样的事情，会让他如此地....难以置信地性奋。当然，Mr.Ruta的一切都比他的要大。所以像这样稳稳地抓住林克，可能根本算不了什么。Mr.Ruta可能可以把他举起来，像小孩子的玩物一样，然后扔动他。林克私下地希望那能实现。在他手腕上的压力在一瞬间压紧了，一直到刚好能唤起疼痛，Mr.Ruta终于松开了他。林克一边轻揉着两只手腕，一边通过他的刘海观察着他的老板。Mr.Ruta是如何分开嘴唇，如何看着林克时浅浅地呼吸，都被林克看在眼里。林克调整抵着门的背后，感觉到有一个把手在他身后。刚才粗暴的待遇，现在让林克更加地兴奋，但是让他老板温和一点的提醒还是值得一说的。

吞咽了一下，让自己的紧张冷静下来，林克透过他的刘海盯着Mr.Ruta，然后静静地开口，“求求你，Mr.Ruta，对我温柔点。”林克伸出了他的一只手腕，给卓拉展示了那里已经浮现出来的淤青。“我保证我也想要你，先生。没必要这么粗暴的。”

Mr.Ruta低哼着，再次握住了林克的手腕，只是这一次记住了林克的劝告。林克如果想的话完全可以抽回自己的手。但是他没有。

“我道歉，我想警告你在最开始的时候，对你来说可能会.....很粗暴。但在那之后，你会拥有你所渴望的温柔”，林克必须踮起脚尖，才能让Mr.Ruta将林克的手腕带到他的唇前，轻吻着他造成的那些淤青。“虽然我很享受听你叫着我的家族名，但是请叫我希多，好么？”

“好的...”林克点了几下头，在脑海中练习着希多名字的发音。他以前从没想过他老板的名字。那太过了。”希多...嗯...先生.....“

Mr.Ruta—希多—用一种愉悦的腔调对着他低哼着，将林克的手指带到卧室的门把手上。

“我觉得在我替你脱下衣服之前，你该自己脱掉他们，不是么？”

门在林克身后打开了，林克点头，快速转过身进入里面。当林克到房间中间时，希多将他轻推至床边，再次扯起了他衣服上的纽扣。当他的老板在帮他解衣时，林克没有尝试去抬头看他，那会干扰到他，他不想让他最好的这件西装变成布条。当林克脱到他的内衬和紧身内裤的时候，希多失去了他的耐心。爪手抓住他的胯部，将他举起，面朝下地扔到了床上。林克的头撞入枕头中让他扯出一声叫喊，身体在床垫上弹了几下。他没有去想为什么一个卓拉会睡在这样的一张床上—对他们的鳍和头冠绝对不可能舒服—当希多的爪子撕开了他仅剩的衣物时。棉线裂开的声音，让他的血流都涌向了林克的双腿之间，他没有反抗，让那双强大的双手将他毁掉的衬衫和内裤扔到地板上。但是林克最后的确反抗了，当希多跪在他身后，顶弄着他的臀部，就像他们准备要马上开操一样。

“等！等等！”林克的双手压在他身下，他向身后投向惊恐的目光。果然，希多手中握着他较长的那根鳍足，低头注视着他。他昂贵的西装早就不见了。可能和林克的衣服一起被扔在地板上。“你不能这么做。你会....你会伤害到我的。”

“不再分心，不再等待。”希多对着他低吼，他的利齿在嘴唇后面闪烁。

林克摇着他的头，希多空闲的那只手抓住了他的头发将他按住，林克叫喊着。压力定住了林克的脖子，希多强迫地将他的头按进枕头里，还好他的嘴还在外面，能够让他呼吸和哭叫。林克在那一刻吓坏了，蜷起自己的身体来保护自己。他在希多抓住自己的头发的手下颤栗着，双手环住他的膝盖。林克在来面试之前洗过澡，来确保自己尽可能地体面。但是这并不代表他准备好了！要让巨物进来的话他实在太紧了，更别提他做这种事的时候都还需要润滑油的，不论有没有卓拉鳍足的天然分泌液。林克想到他和自己的第一个卓拉—他们所有人的老板—做爱会是这样的不愉快。但是当他开始畏缩的一刻，什么都没有发生。他后面很安静。床也没有动。呼吸困难使他头晕，他偷偷地睁开一只眼睛，望向希多。

惊愕和懊悔驱散了盖住希多金色眼眸的情欲，他勾起嘴唇露出了个假笑。他放开林克，左手无用地悬在他的胯边。仍然抓着林克头发的手不再强迫地压着林克的头。这是对林克来说难得的休息，手指温柔的穿过他的发丝之间。林克咬住他脸颊内侧的肉，平定自己紧张的情绪，然后再次坐起来一些。希多的手从他的头发，顺着林克的脊椎滑过，直到他的爪子伸到了林克的小小的背部。希多爪子来回的擦动使林克颤栗，林克将一些头发顺到耳后，一边看着他的老板整理自己。

“我...我很抱歉。”希多的脸绷紧了，像他必须向自己解释为什么他很抱歉。“我吓到你了。”

林克摇了摇他的头，低声道，“没有。只是海利亚人比较不一样。你得，嗯...你得对我们温和点。至少是一开始的时候。你从来没有...?”

希多低头盯着林克的胯，说着，“没有和海利亚男人，没有。我年少的时候和女人试过几次，但我并不觉得有多有趣。”

“这不一样，”林克点了一下头解释着。“你不能就直接...嗯...这个需要时间的...你得...”

林克脸烧得通红，在他老板面前说不出他想说的话来。希多低哼着，眼睛微微转动，右手滑到了林克的臀部上。他的手指放在林克的臀瓣之间，抚摩着他的后穴。但是在短暂的爱抚之后，就是爪子带来的疼痛，林克曲起他的身体躲避着希多的触碰。

“先生，你的爪子...你不能—”

希多头向后仰着，对着天花板咆哮，爬下了床。林克心里带着点紧张地看着他走开。希多真的不知道怎么做前戏么？如果林克什么都没说，只是慌张地把自己缩起来，希多还会继续下去么？林克希望他不会。希多嘟囔着，踏着重步进入了卧室附带的浴室，完全消失在视野中。林克的长耳朵能听到指甲剪切断希多爪子发出的清脆声响。当希多回来的时候，林克的手依然在他的身下，胯部仍然在扭动。他脸上毫无耐心，将两只手展示给林克看。十根手指都被剪得利索，连粗糙的边缘也被磨平了。林克很高兴这些这些细节。

“现在高兴了？”

林克为希多的急不可待的态度憋住一个傻笑。

“你这里有润滑液么？油也行，只要不是食用的。”

希多一边爬上了床，一边用左手撸动他自己。林克尽量不去盯着他，但是他想要这个太久了。林克纠结了大概两秒钟，然后他的目光迅速落下。他当然幻想过希多的鳍足长什么样。而且它们漂亮的粉色并没有让林克失望，它们是怎么从希多身体出现时的白色，到粉色，然后再到头部的褐红色。，看到每根鳍足下面粗大又崎岖的脊，使林克睁大了眼睛。他有这样的玩具，而且他很享受每节脊进入自己的紧张感。这种幻想通常是希多在办公室引诱自己，将他裤子撕开，然后在每个人面前占有林克。就像希多知道林克在想什么，两根阴茎抽搐着，溢出一些前液。其中一根的确是在交配季更长一些，也是希多拳头里握住的那根。渗出来的液体给希多的手指带上了光泽。据林克所读到的，那些丰富又粘稠的液体是用于水下交配的。有道理，毕竟卓拉是水栖生物。只要希多能挤出足够的液体，那应该可以作为润滑液。看着希多只是撸动自己就已经在手上聚集了出大量的液体，林克肯定那不是个问题。当他真的操某个人的时候，场面肯定变得一团糟...

温暖绽放在林克的右肩上，希多一只手放在他身上。林克抓过旁边的一个枕头，紧紧地抱住它，把膝盖压在身下。这样可以翘起他的臀部，将他自己献给希多。粗重的呼吸从希多的口中传来，让林克的耳朵发抖。那是留给林克的警告，下一秒手指便滑进了他的臀缝，上下玩弄着。林克惊吓了一下，然后便随着希多的坚实的爱抚摇摆起来，床在抖动着。希多从自己身上收集的那些闪闪发亮的前液，就和林克之前用过的任何润滑液一样滑。这次没有刺人的爪子，不用再害怕希多会不花时间准备林克，就强迫地把自己插进去。林克脸红着，一边想着在他老板眼中现在自己的样子：背弓着，双腿大张开，身体跟随希多在自己后穴上下抚摸的手指运动着。希多将注意力全放在林克的小穴上，将一根手指推入其中，使林克的身体猛烈地颤抖着。

“呣....”林克呻吟着，感受着温柔的压力将他打开。恳求道，“慢点来，让我适应这个。”

“这也太久了。”

在他性急的老板看不到的地方露出一个微笑，包裹住希多手指的内壁收缩着。当他放松的时候，希多手指伸地更深，释放出一声无声的呻吟。

“如果你慢慢来会更好，”林克指出，体内希多移动的手指，使他的话尾带着喘息。手指抓扯着枕头套，林克继续说，“你把我打开得越多嗯......啊啊，我就能吃得下越多。”

希多在他身后低哼着，用他的右手分开林克的臀瓣。将希多如何带着古怪的温柔进出林克身体的地方暴露出来。林克摇动着他的胯，向希多展示自己有多么地享受。他宝库里的玩具，和他之前的幻想，都比不上希多真真切切地在自己体内。他们甚至都没有做到那一步！这只是和他长期暗恋对象纠缠在一起的一种挑逗。林克呻吟着咬住他的下唇，希多的手指滑了出去，再收集了更多溢出来的前液，转而将三根手指再次插入。现在，希多知道他现在有多么脆弱，三根手指毫无问题地将他刺开。肉壁被大大地打开，压力填满了小穴，林克想要哀鸣，但是只能发出带喘息的呻吟。体内的疼痛实在太多了，只有当希多手上的速度加快的时候，才会有所缓解。这疼痛混合着燃烧的快感，让林克的双眼向脑后翻。他不会射的，但是这已经好到能让他射出来了。希多再次抽出了手指，林克垮在床上。他还没来得及好奇卓拉的下一步会做什么，希多就抓住了他的胯，用手稳住自己，然后向前推进。

林克叫喊，“等，等，希多不要哦哦哦太....太多了！”

但是不管希多是沉浸在自己快感的轰鸣中没有听到林克，还是根本不在乎，林克不知道。他只知道一件事：希多没有停下来。希多接管了一切，将林克的下半身从床上举起来。让林克只能攀住身下的枕头。这是他唯一能抓住的东西了。希多刚开始几次用力撞入林克的疼痛过去后，林克感受到了希多阴茎上的自己期盼的脊。它们随着每一次残忍的突刺，来回进出地欺压着林克小穴的边缘。因为他还是很紧，那些脊让他们的结合变得更加困难。每次希多尝试撞进他的身体时，另一根坚硬的肉棒摩擦着林克外面的身体，但是有着希多溢出的前液，那些脊也不会被拒之门外，希多胯间的力量将他们一次次撞回林克体内。

林克的声音变得尖锐又破碎，为每一次肉体之间的碰撞哭叫着。他那小小的噪音实际上是被他身后的希多的肉体硬扯出来的，操入的力量没有丝毫的动摇。像之前希多将三根手指推进了他时一样，希多依然继续着，疼痛混合着燃烧的快感。林克的脚趾在床中卷曲。他兴奋又放松，让希多的脊滑进自己，就像林克是专门为希多打造似的。脸被眼泪和唾液弄得一团糟，林克将自己张开的嘴闷入枕头里。这是唯一减轻他噪音的办法。林克淫秽的叫声让自己脸颊和下垂的耳朵充血。他停不下希多从他身上操出的哭叫和呻吟。当林克正在被自己老板的阴茎穿刺时，时间对他毫无意义。他不确定希多是在他后面冲撞了一分钟还是一个小时。当希多把手从林克胯上扯开，抓住他的金发，将林克的头向后猛拉时，终于结束了。希多贴住他的屁股射着。然后林克体内的压力急剧地升高，几乎让他晕厥过去。

手指撕扯着枕头套，林克将他的整个身体向后仰去，在希多身下优美地弓起。他的嘴巴张开着，眼睛睁地老大，体内的压力攀升地越来越高。他知道这是什么，他看了够多的黄片，抚慰着自己直至疯狂。希多不停地往他体内倾泻源源不断的珍珠，疼痛的感觉一直持续着，让林克酥麻。在第一波令人炫目的剧痛之后，时间再次对林克毫无意义。他的头垂挂在希多的拳头下，头发被修长的手指抓在指间。希多依然紧攥着他的头发，哪怕林克脸上的畏缩，抽搐的肉壁包裹住仍他体内脉动的鳍足。希多的另一根阴茎贴着林克的身体射了，他的阴囊和大腿内侧都被涂满了粘稠的精液。另一根则全都释放在他体内，用珍珠把他填满，让他头脑晕眩。林克知道他们接下来会抱成一团，被希多用来打开自己的体液粘在一起。林克知道一旦希多跟自己搞完了，所有的珍珠都会滑出，不会伤害他一分一毫。哦，但是现在它就很痛，希多放开了他的头发，他的头重重地摔回枕头中。那只手回归到了林克的胯部，希多的坚硬继续研磨着林克的内壁，尽管射出了不少珍珠，但是依然还硬着。

“嗯...真是个不错的开始。但是也只是个开始，”希多在他身后低语，同时试着继续向前推送。

林克颤栗着，眼睛向后翻滚。哪怕他背后沉重的疼痛，他也同样硬着。滚烫的泪珠从林克脸颊滑落。林克在疼痛中抽泣着，稳住他跪着的膝盖，在希多身上摇晃着自己的身体。希多在他身后吃了一惊，对着天花板呻吟着。他醇厚的声音在房间内激烈地回荡着，让林克脸上浮现出一个湿漉漉的微笑。当他们做完之后，林克的胯部上一定会有淤青—希多修长的手指留下的痕迹。希多抓住林克的胯部，将他向后拖，再次开启了一段节奏。每一次希多身体的拍打都会推挤着他体内的珍珠，他们贴着林克的肉壁移动着。这也比不上希多不停在他体内急速抽动的坚挺。为什么希多就没软过，林克不明白。留给林克的只有一个选择，那就是跪稳，然后享受希多给予他的快感。那些林克之前垂涎不已的脊，不断地冲撞碾压着他的蜜点。让林克可以忍受住那第一波的珍珠。随着希多平静一些，这开始变得容易又舒服起来。第一波的珍珠潮是随着希多的紧张进入他的。其他的....其他的无数的珍珠，希多答应过会温柔地，充满爱意地送入他体内。林克是这样告诉自己的。希多的一只手滑过他的身侧，触摸他可怜的阴茎。林克不敢再像之前那样收紧包裹住希多的肉壁，尽管希多的大手快速用力地撸动着他。这份疼痛或许真的会让他晕厥。但是他依然会陪着希多玩他的游戏，然后和他坚持到最后。他想要这个，他从来没有那么痛过，但是他想要这个。

希多摇动着埋入林克，压在林克身上，在他的耳边保证着，“我们还有很长的路要走，林克。我希望你能享受我埋入你的每一颗珍珠。”

林克记得他面试的日子—他和希多的配对面试。那是五号。星期二。他有一个很重要截止日在周末。他记不起是什么的截止日了，但是他就是记得有。随着希多喂给他水，然后在他后面抱着他，林克希望他能记起****今天****是什么日子。可在他耳朵上的嘴唇和滑过他身体的凉爽的手，让日期都不再重要了。最开始几波珍珠带来的雷击般的疼痛也早就过去了。现在，林克像是不断地在疼痛和快感的糖浆中漂浮一般。希多贴着他的耳朵微笑着，抚摸地托着珍珠使他肚子变得又重又大的地方。希多抱着他，就像他是某种怀孕的卓拉似的，需要保护和关爱。就像希多在守护着他。有时希多会哄诱他坐起来，让林克依靠在自己身上来支撑住他，喂他和帮助他喝水。他侧躺着，希多红色和奶油色的皮肤触碰着他，林克确信他有一种无法被填满的饥渴，他可以吃得比希多给他的还要多。但他几乎不说话，除了喘息和呻吟着希多的名字。希多通常把这当作想要更多的欲望，然后找到林克双臀间熟悉的那一点，喷射出更多的珍珠进入到林克体内。林克现在也在呻吟着，希望能够让思维保持清晰。

“嗯....希多....”林克含糊地说着。他咬住他的下唇，试图组织词汇。但是他的头脑一片雾茫，语言脱离了他的思想。

希多的声音下沉，然后将又一波珍珠射进了林克的肚子里，他向着天花板最后的咆哮带着破碎的尾音。他想要抚摸他小小海利亚人隆起的肚子，把手盖在上面。当林克恢复一些神志时，他会把希多的手拍开，不让他碰自己那里。他的肚子为了容纳希多的珍珠而鼓起来，十分干扰林克向下看的视线。而且希多看起来特别着迷于抚摸林克那里，呵护着他，就像是他怀着什么重要的东西，什么活着的东西一样。但是现在，林克甚至意识迷糊到不能说话，更别说控制他的手了。林克贴着希多的手弓起背，轻声的呻吟着，喃喃的话语让他的耳朵发痒。

“还有一点，林克。我知道你可以的。”希多的手向下爱抚般地拨开林克的大腿，没有一点阻碍地将他们大大开。“再来一次，再来一波。”希多吻着林克的耳朵，当它试图逃开希多的亲昵时，他甜蜜地微笑着。

“然后我会帮你把他们每一个生下来。”

如果林克可以思考的话，这句话可能会让他不舒服。这句和希多在操他时说的所有其他疯狂的，淫荡的话。

“你是我的，”他气喘吁吁着，林克不能动。“没有人能拥有你！”

林克想起了在那多次高潮和珍珠潮之后，紧咬着他颈项的牙齿。没有穿刺他，只是咬住他。希多松开了他紧握住的利爪，对着林克的脖子嘶叫着，“你不知道我有多么想标记你，林克。每个卓拉都会知道我们做了什么，任何胆敢碰你一根手指的人都会遭受我的怒火。”

一会儿，希多在他后面用一种缓慢温柔的方式操着他，托住他的肚子，喃喃低语着，“要是你是只卓拉就好了，林克。我会把你关在这儿，丰满又快乐，然后你会生下我的小鲨鱼。哦，他们会很漂亮的，林克！”

尤其在听到最后这段话时，林克真应该丢下希多，然后逃得离他远远的。但是相反，林克依靠在希多的双手间，在没有任何人触碰他的情况下高潮了。下一波的珍珠用力地挤压着他的内壁，让他失去了几分钟的意识。他醒来时，希多已经将他的腿折叠到他的胸前，持续地撞击着他的臀部。如果林克仔细想想之前，他相信那才过不久。但是每次的高潮的愉悦和每次喷射进的珍珠的痛苦混合在一起，直至他不能分清到底是哪种。林克强迫自己把注意力放在被那根熟悉的肉棒肆意蹂躏的后穴上。他早就已经不需要希多从鳍足上搜刮的爱液来打开自己。那爱液有时会随着每一波珍珠射进林克体内而溢出来一些，让他们两人之间变得更加泥泞。希多不需要推或者把林克扩张地更开就可以再次把自己完全滑进去。希多一只手臂环绕着他，林克的手放在了那只希多托住自己肚子的手的手背上。

“再来一次，”希多喘息着。“你就快拥有全部他们了。”

希多低吼，立即用一种能擦伤的速度加速着。林克的身体除了在希多用力的冲刺下抽搐之外什么都不能做。现在只有两件事情是林克可以做到的：在希多的胯撞击着自己酸痛的屁股时喷涌出一次次的呻吟，还有就是紧紧攀住希多托住自己的手的手背。希多的爪子依然还维持着被剪短的样子，他的指尖给林克隆起的肚子上留下抓痕。可怜的海利亚人努力地不去看自己，太害怕看到自己身体变成了什么样。希多却不停赞美着他的变化，亲吻着，爱抚着他的珍珠深埋在林克身体的地方。林克在希多的手臂下颤抖着，希望这真的是最后一次了，希望希多说的是实话。对林克【他已经完全失去了时间的概念】来说，这永远没完没了。他会躺在希多的床上，吃着和喝着希多喂他的一切东西，在希多低声在他耳边耳语的时候翻身去听着。林克哭叫着，希多滑下一只手去关照他的阴茎。他不记得上一次高潮是什么时候，他的阴茎现在实在是太敏感了。他的两腿之间就像是电视的花屏—如果蓝色是一种感觉，像冰一样但是是燃烧着的，那么他的阴茎大概就是那种感觉。

“嗯...我想让你先射，亲爱的。再来一次，为了我。”

林克的身体颤抖着，他所有的肌肉都绷紧了。在他阴茎上的手指在龟头上打着旋，这太多了。林克几乎感受到了只会出现在过多触碰的敏感点上的酥麻感。灼热的疼痛穿过他的五脏六腑，他紧紧地包裹住希多的阴茎，在卓拉的手上释放了出来。这带来太多的疼痛了。热泪从他的脸上流下，林克在他的高潮中打着哭嗝。希多任由他扶住自己的胯。淤青和爱痕遍布林克的全身—有些他都不能看见了。在林克苍白的皮肤上，希多手指留下的痕迹清晰可见。希多的手再次覆盖上痕迹，驱动林克吞噬着自己的阴茎。既然现在林克已经射出来了，他维持着一种轻柔的节奏。林克依然在哭，转动着他的头，将他的半边脸藏进下面潮湿的枕头中。希多大声的呻吟传进林克的耳朵里，让他忍住了啜泣，咬住嘴唇把呜咽吞回去。他想要希多射出来，将每一个珍珠都喷射进他的体内，履行他的承诺。牙齿刺破了林克的左肩，希多加快了他的节奏，更用力地挺动他的腰。这不像先前那样震人骨髓，让人招架不住的突刺。林克现在几乎不记得它们了，不觉得它们真实发生过。希多已经冷静下来，来温柔地对待他，像一开始他想要的那样来和他做爱。林克在希多再次在他体内静止时断片了，又一波更多的珍珠加入了它们的兄弟姐妹。希多的颤抖的手指再次滑过林克湿漉漉的肌肤，覆盖住他的肚子。

“哦，林克，”希多在他耳边喘息着，几乎换不过气来。“My sweet，你做到了。他们都是你的了。”

一阵新鲜的疼痛将林克的头脑唤醒。它直接穿过了他的内脏直击他的下半身，像是某人试图把他撕成两半。林克的思维抓住一个词，然后那个词从林克的唇边溜出。

“疼....”

希多的手捏着他的腹部，林克虚弱地蜷缩起来，试图阻止让他晕眩的疼痛。

“是么？哦，那一定很糟糕，毕竟那么多都在你里面。”

眼泪从他的鼻尖滴落，林克咬着牙，“求你。”

林克的世界翻转着，希多用坚实的双臂把他举起，将他抱到了某个地方。林克颤栗着，在希多的双臂间缩成一团。水花泼溅的悄声穿过低沉的咆哮传入林克的耳中。他的下半身实在太痛了。珍珠们互相挤压着，它们实在太多了，快感不再压制着疼痛。呜咽和哭嗝让林克在希多的怀中颤抖着，卓拉很快地嘘声地赶跑它们，亲吻着林克的脸颊。林克尝试扭开他的头来避开，但是希多的力道是绝对的。蒸汽和更多的水花是留给林克的警告，下一秒希多就踏进了已经放好了水的又宽又深的浴缸里。他低下身，让他们一起进入水中。希多的下一步便是擦掉和吻走林克的眼泪，直到它们停下。林克强迫自己睁开他的眼睛【他的眼睛酸痛，就像他身体其余的部分一样】，然后等着自己面前希多的脸从三重重影，到两重，最后终于变成一个。

“求求你，”他哀求着。“好疼。”

希多低哼着，轻吻着林克的前额。

“我会帮你的，小林克，快结束了。”

希多轻易地操控着林克在水中转了一个身。像这样夹在希多的胸口和大腿之间，林克漂浮在水面下。希多将他的右臂向下弯曲环过林克的身体，直到他把他的手臂勾林克的膝盖下面。他把林克的膝盖抬起，暴露出他酸痛的后穴，然后让它保持这样。林克早就过了会尴尬脸红的点了。仍然，当希多的左手向下漂移，然后几根手指毫无阻碍地插入他时，林克还是为之脸红了。希多不是为了让他勃起才碰他，这林克知道。卓拉相当享受在他们结合时，将两根鳍足都塞进他身体里，只是想看林克能不能吃下他们。林克记得他做到了，从他后穴流出的大量精液，把场面弄得比正常的都还要糟糕。希多用手指接住了他们然后把它们都塞了回去，让林克留着希多给他的每一滴。当林克想起那件事时脸红得更厉害了，他把头向后甩去，让它安置在希多的肩膀上。嘴唇亲吻着他的脸颊，鼻尖蹭着他，希多的声音在他的耳边响起。

“放松。如果你放松，他们就会出来。”

林克浅浅地呼吸着，一时不能放松。希多在他耳边叹了一口气，将他的手指滑出去。希多的左手在水中漂浮着，重重地盖在林克脖子的底部。他的抓握并不痛，没有限制林克的呼吸—但是忽然出现的重量让他吓得过度换气。林克想到万一珍珠永远都不会出来就感到恐慌，他会永远活在阴霾底下的。希多嘘声安慰着他的哭嗝，又将绵延不断的吻一个接一个亲在林克的脸颊上，他的下巴上，他的头发上。浴缸中十分安静，除了林克的糟糕的哭泣声，和偶尔他们中有谁移动时传来的水花声。希多的右臂仍然勾着林克，让他保持打开着。在某个时刻，林克的头平静地垂在希多的肩膀上。希多在林克的太阳穴上啄下最后一个吻，然后再次伸向他的双臀之间。林克的手覆盖上在希多握住他脖子底部的地方，立即就怀念起那些触碰是怎么让自己冷静下来的。当希多的手指将自己打开，然后在里面打转时，林克为此发出嘶痛声。

“放松。”

用力地吞咽着，林克断断续续地呼吸着。他这样做的时候他的胸口会颤抖，但是他还是呼吸着。林克稳住呼吸三秒钟，然后再让它从他的齿间溜走。希多在他的耳边愉悦地低哼着，然后转而玩味地按摩林克的内壁。一切依然很痛，他的下半身也不例外。他在希多一遍又一遍地操弄之后变得麻木又敏感。每一次轻柔的触碰都对他来说太多了。但是林克没有再次紧张起来。希多爱抚着，拖动他的手指转了一圈又一圈，直到在林克身体的更深处有什么东西在移动。林克的手在水中抽动着。那个东西又移动了，林克的小手掌飞快地抓住了希多的双臂。可希多并没有停下在他体内温柔的按摩，甚至在珍珠开始出来的时候也没有。

林克漂亮的哭叫和啜泣声在浴室的瓷砖中回荡着。离开他的每一颗，每一波珍珠都在减少那种折磨了他好几天，或许是好几周的压力。林克已经忘记不再感受到持续地疼痛，不再漂浮在痛苦和快感的危险带是什么感觉了。林克在希多的怀中发抖，希多将越来越多的珍珠哄诱出他体外。如果现在林克向下看的话，他会发现自己因为所有的珍珠擦过他敏感的内壁，他的前列腺，他的穴口，而再次可怜地硬着。他忙着哭泣和保持放松。在某一刻，恶心握住了林克的胃。他想着他可能病了而恐慌了几秒钟，尽管他也不知道自己可能会吐出什么东西。上一次希多喂他水或者食物是什么时候？就在最后一波珍珠喷射进自己之前，对吧？热泪随着林克的哭泣聚集在他的眼角。希多将他的右腿抬得更高，这样位置的改变让珍珠更快地滑出来。林克对它们的保护已经粉碎。它们从他的身体里冲出，一颗接着一颗，每颗都从他的身体里蹦出，经过希多的手指。当冲出变得缓慢时，希多会抽插几下，来帮助林克的身体把剩下的推出来。用这种方式从林克身上榨出的高潮几乎让他没有颤抖。但他还是射出了一小撮精液—他最后的高潮。当那份疼痛一点一点地融化成隐痛，林克泪水中的恐惧转为快乐。他不知道他们在浴池中呆了多久。当希多带他进来时，蒸腾的水抚慰了他酸痛的身体。每次他在轻微的瞌睡中惊醒，他都发现水还是那样：让人愉快的暖和。希多依然在他身后那么巨大，依然保持打开他的动作，让他可以将珍珠排出。

在某些时候，林克从希多放下他的右腿中醒来，空出右手，希多光滑的手掌上下摸索着林克的躯干。在这爱抚中没有目的。只是无意识的柔情，是林克从一开始就想要的温柔。林克盯着水面，发现他的肚子已经变小了，几乎恢复正常。这一重大的解脱重新点燃了林克心中爱意的火花。他颤抖着，希多的手指还在他里面，林克转过头去将他的鼻子和下巴贴上了希多的下颌。希多在他身后吓了一小跳。林克也被吓了一下，然后又用力推出了一大波珍珠冲出了他的体外。他贴着希多的下颌呻吟着，将他的小小的指甲陷入卓拉光滑的皮肤中握紧。林克的双眼闭着，但是这次没有紧闭，而且在希多在他的唇上印上一个温柔的吻时差点就微颤地睁开了。林克低吟着投入这个吻，强迫自己在希多分开他们时把眼睛睁开。他从来不会把他老板的眼神定义为“温柔”。准确来说，既不是不友善的，也是不善的。但是现在他老板的眼神，可能能够算的上有点“温柔”—可能是那种远方的表兄或者曾伯爷爷级的那种温柔。那双金瞳比林克平时看到的还要炯炯有神。接着希多拉近了他们之间的距离，林克在他们交换亲吻中摇着头，不想要更多了。

“快了，我亲爱的。”希多再次轻啄着他，只有一声轻柔湿润的水声回荡在浴室，嘴唇分离，希多在他的双唇上喃喃着，“尽管我很享受看着你无助地被我沉甸甸的珍珠填满，但是我意识到那会给你极大的痛苦。已经快结束了。”

林克点着头，将一个吻贴在希多的唇上，然后再次安心下来。他知道时间在流逝，因为将他举起离开了浴缸，水温开始变冷。林克不知道希多是怎么用毛巾把自己擦干的，卓拉还是把大部分的水珠从林克的皮肤上赶走。所以他很快就又回到了希多的怀里。林克的胳膊没有一丝力气，慢慢微弱地环绕在希多的脖子上。希多在他上面发出了一声开心地低哼，所以林克就抱地更紧一些。床单和床套在他们离开的时候就已经换好了。没有湿痕，没有气味。一定是在他们去浴室的时候女仆悄悄换好的。希多将他们放低，把林克放下。希多发出了一阵轻微的窃笑，用他的下巴轻碰着林克。林克靠着希多，一只手臂搭在他老板的胸口上。一只巨大又温暖的手放到了林克双肩之间，然后握住他那里。林克放出了一口气，让自己的身体尽量地放松。希多在他旁边改变了下位置，然后低下他的头对着林克的长耳朵说着。

“我一会儿正式地给你洗个澡，然后给你弄点补充的食物。毕竟你会需要这些的。”

林克希望自己的嗓子还能用，他哑声问道，“我们...多久了...？”

希多嗤笑了一声。

“就像我保证过你的，三个星期。我会让你留在这里一段时间，以确保你能恢复正常饮食。”希多停顿了一下，然后没好气地继续说道“我想留你更久点，但是我怕那样我就得永远关着你了。然后人们可能就会议论着你最后出现在我的公司之后就失踪了。”

林克为希多想要关住自己的想法战栗了几下—就像他是什么装饰品或者什么漂亮的人偶似的。希多到底想要拿他干什么？交配期应该早就过了。难道说希多只是想把他关在这里，然后想要他的时候再操他么？希多可能会把他关在这间卧室里，不会给他衣服，因为林克就是用来取悦希多的身体和欲望的。林克内心扭曲，孤独的一部分急切地同意这个想法。林克艰难地咽了一下嗓子。

“有人嗯...找过我么？比如工作上？”

“我已经向必要的人员通知了我们关系的必要性，”希多叹息着，急躁像是侵略的常春藤一样爬上了希多的语气。“现在那些都不重要了。你和我一起呆到周一，然后我会带你去公司。你在周五晚上的时候会和我一起共进晚餐。”

林克看着希多胸口上的奶油色用力地眨了几下眼睛。

“晚餐？”

“如果你周五不方便的话，我可以改成周三晚上。”

心跳漏了一拍，林克问着“先生，嗯...我不明白。这是什么意思？”

放在林克背心上希多的手向上移动着去抚摸着他变干的头发。只有发尖泡进了浴池里—发根没有。林克好奇他头发有没有油，希多在过去的三个星期里都没有想过给他洗澡。林克闻了闻自己，没有发现任何发臭的地方。这么说，一定是希多在这段时间里一直都在照顾他。洗个澡的确听起来不错。但那次洗澡的目的并不是清洁，而是为了消除希多的珍珠。林克现在明白了—暖和的洗澡水，让他放松，让珍珠从他体内释放的舒缓按摩。林克在希多手指的抚摸下战栗着，直到希多猛地拉了一下他的头发。

“停下，林克，别去想太多。我能感到你现在的恐慌。”

“但是，但是我不明白—”

希多扬起林克的头，用一个恶毒，愤怒地吻吞噬了他酸痛的嘴。林克几乎立刻就在他们的舌头上尝到了血的味道。一切都已经很疼了，当林克的嘴被那条狡猾又灵活的舌头塞满时，他的下巴被额外的痛觉灼烧着，林克已经没什么剩下的了—没有力气吻回去，也没有力气用他的小手拍打着希多的胸膛让他停下来。唯一剩下的就是他的声音。他在希多的掌控中哭叫着，那声音让希多退了回去。在希多嘴唇上沾着血。对比着他奶油色的嘴和下巴十分突兀。

“有什么好理解的？”希多朝他做了个鬼脸。他眯起的眼睛让表情变得紧绷。“我想要你，然后我也注意到了你对我的一些兴趣。不管那是纯粹的性欲还是什么更深层的东西，你想要我。我们应该拥有彼此。”

林克擦拭着自己刺痛的嘴唇，那里因为希多的锯齿而划出的一条明显伤口。

“你占有欲很强还很粗暴，”林克指出。“情绪也不稳定。我应该从你这里逃走，然后再去填一份限制令*申请。”

（译注：为了保护公民人身安全的法律，被限制人不能靠近申请人，一般用于家暴受害者）

“或许吧，”希多低声说着，手指林克头发上收紧。林克已经不能感觉太多了，但是在他头发和头皮上剧烈的拉扯几乎让他感到舒服。“但是你并没有那样做。就算给我全世界所有的卢比，我也不会远离你。我也许的确专横又占有欲强。”他绷紧着抓住林克头发拳头，直到林克张开嘴吃痛地吸气着，希多再次拽着他拉近他们之间的距离。他向着林克的嘴唇低语，“可能还有些喜怒无常。但是那让你兴奋，而且现在你也想要我，哪怕我在过去的三周里已经一遍一遍地操过你了。”希多将一只腿滑进了他的双腿间，以证明了他的话。“让我拥有你，林克。把你自己交给我。”

贴着希多的嘴唇重重地喘息着，林克轻轻地开口，“好，”转过他的头，对上希多另一个恶毒的吻。

他可能一直都属于希多，只是他还不知道而已。他们在一个办公室，两人一直都没有捅破那层窗户纸，他们的人生从来没有交点这样多久了？希多坦白了自己在公司一直都在看着林克，而且想象着对他做出那些肮脏又疯狂的事情。为什么他从来都没有更近一步，从来没有说服林克跟他来一场办公室恋情？难道说希多觉得他会拒绝么，还是说他担心这超过了正当的工作行为？林克不知道为什么。他不知道他与希多的这段不正当关系的几乎每一个“为什么”。林克只是知道他想要这个，尽管危险和脑中的警告都在对他尖叫着让他说“不。”林克告诉希多一次次的“好”直到他昏过去，在希多的吻和在他身上漫游的，充满占有欲的，喜怒无常的双手下无法呼吸。


End file.
